


Spring Blossoms {Killua Zoldyck x Fem!Reader}

by kirinoftheundead



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, OP Reader, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Soul-Searching, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinoftheundead/pseuds/kirinoftheundead
Summary: alexithymia/əˌleksəˈTHīmēə/noun1. the inability to recognize or describe one's own emotions.⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯Killua Zoldyck is confusing. You never know what he's thinking, what he's feeling, or what he wants.Maybe, he doesn't know either.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

⚠ TW ⚠ - While this story isn't mature, some viewers may find content disturbing or triggering. Please read at your own risk. 

**_(Name's) POV_ **

The whip sailed through the air, cracking against your back. 

"Ngh!" You cried out. The stinging was becoming unbearable. 

"Shut up," the man sneered. "Didn't tell you to be silent?"

"Y-yes Master," You whispered as a tear rolled down your cheek. The whip soared through the air a second time, this time landing on your thigh. 

"What was that?" He smiled as he rained blows on your skin. "I couldn't hear you, wench."

"Y-yes Master," You sobbed out. The whip finally stopped. You heard Master Abonzeni retreating. 

"Go prepare dinner. If it's not ready by 6:30pm," He said calmly. "There'll be hell to pay."

Your eyes widened. _Hell to pay? Wasn't whipping me hell already?_ You swiveled around. His eyes bore into yours, challenging you. 

"You have something to say?" He said with a gleam in his eye, most likely hoping he could whip you again. 

"N..no Master. I will have dinner ready at 6:15." You said bowing your head. 

"Good." He slammed the door, leaving you alone in the darkness. Your body shook, hot tears spilling down your cheeks _. Why? What had I done?_ You tightened your hold on the grimy night gown. _I hate this._ You dropped down onto the dirty blanket you called a bed. _This house...this life. Damn it all. I'd be better off dead. What was the point?_ Since you could remember, you had been a slave. Master this, Master that. No Master, Sorry Master, Yes Master. The scars all over your body were a constant reminder. That you were cursed. _One day, will they stop?_ You were tired of new scars. _New Masters, new jobs. I want a new life_. You giggled. _(Name), you idiot. Giggling at a time like this?_ The giggles turned into full out laughs, and you gasped for air. _Oh god, Master is going to hear you!_ The tears came back, and the laughter subsided. More tears. More whips. More work. _ **More! More! More!** _More sleep... Less life. **Death.**

You blinked groggily. Yawning, you sat up. _I fell asleep?_ No nightmares, shockingly. _Dinner.._. "Bad girls don't get dinner." Abonezi's voice rang in your head. The rumbling of your stomach was even louder than the crack of the whip against your skin! _No. Bad girls don't eat. Bad (Name). Bad bad bad._ But if you were bad, how could Abonezi be good? You jumped up, knowing you would be worse than bad if you didn't fix dinner. You walked into the grand kitchen, checking the clock. **5:57**. Looks like Abonezi was having pasta for dinner. 

Master walked down the stairs, staring at the plate of pasta on the table. He frowned and checked his watch. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to say anything. Bowing your head as he walked past, you were tempted the trip him. But your thigh still hurt terribly, and you didn't want any other part of you to hurt. He picked up his fork, and began to eat. He didn't speak to you, so you scurried off to clean the kitchen. A sigh escaped your lips. This kitchen always was so damn dirty, even though you were the only one who was ever in it. Matter of fact- you were the only one who did anything the house! After you finished your chore, you rushed back to your room, hoping to resume a nightmare-less sleep. Of course, Abonezi would not allow such. A couple hours into your sleep, you heard a shriek, and reluctantly got up. Looking out the small window you saw the stars in the night sky. _Ugh. Not even daybreak!_ You stood up, and walked into the main hall. 

"Yes Master," You said rubbing your eyes. "What did you nee-" You were interrupted by the sight of Master Abonezi, on the floor bleeding out. You screamed. "M-Master!" Gathering up the end of your tattered gown, you ran over to where he was lying. His once bronze skin was pale and lifeless, and his usual slick backed hair was strewn about. Your lips twitched, wishing to smile, but you were worried he would survive. You faked a sob. 

"Hey," a voice chimed. You looked up from your seat infront of Abonezi. Was death finally here? 

**_Killua's POV_ **

"Hey," I chimed. The small girl looked up. She seemed calm. _Strange._ _The report said nothing about a girl being here. Jeez, you have one job Milluki!_

"Well, I don't have a choice," I said to her. Her expression didn't change. She leaned back onto her hands, staring at me with her pink orbs. 

**_(Name)'s POV_ **

He looked at you, his blue eyes piercing your soul. You stared back. _Ooh, is this what they call a staring contest?_

"It's fine," You said in an indifferent tone. "I don't want to stay alive, anyways. Just make it quick. 'kay?" You blinked, and the boy was behind you. A chop was delivered to your upper neck. You slumped over, and were quickly lifted up by a pair of arms. In your head, you chuckled. New Masters, new jobs. And now, finally, you would get a new life. 


	2. Those x Eyes

_**Killua's POV** _

The girl fell into my arms. She was extremely light. Matter of fact, too light. I could pick her up with one arm. I hoisted her up, which led her [H/C] hair to rub against me. 

"Wow, that's soft," I said aloud. I sighed. _Well, I might as well get going._ I cleaned up all traces of my presence, and then left. 

I walked slowly, enjoying the forest's cool, dry atmosphere. _What am I gonna do with this girl?_ I thought. _It's not like I can just kill her.. Or can I?_ I smirked to the non-existent camera. _But seriously, Killua, what are you gonna do?_ I rubbed my forehead with my free arm. _Mom is gonna kill me. Quite literally._ I shivered thinking about her shrill, annoying voice screaming "You did WHAT?? Killua Zoldyck! To solitary confinement, now. And hand over the girl. I'll take care of her." I grimaced. For some odd reason, I didn't like the idea of anyone touching her. People are so cruel, and she looked so delicate and kind. I glanced at her face. She looked so peaceful.. but also soft, like if I stared too hard she might break. She had such an ethereal look. _Baaaaka_. _Keep thinking thoughts like that and Mom is gonna take it the wrong way. But, more importantly, what are we gonna do with this girl? Oh, maybe she could be a butler? Yeah.. Killua you're so damn smart! We needed an extra, so this is absolutely perfect! Killua the mastermind, the brains and the brawn all in one_. I snickered. If I wasn't holding the girl, I would've stopped then and there and started flexing. _Oh,_ I realized. _I don't have a name for her. Hmm,_ I thought back to when we were in that shoddy house. Her eyes were pink with a peculiar pattern.. like a cherry blossom in the spring. _Blossom.._ she may be small, but I can tell by the scars and lacerations on her body that she's been through more than most. She's stronger than she looks. I neared the end of the forest, staring at the road in front of me. If I squinted, I could see Kukuroo Mountain from here. It was gonna be a long trek. I shifted Blossom a bit higher on my shoulder and began walking. 

_We've barely gotten closer?!_ My stomach grumbled. 

"I hate when targets live far away," I said moodily. "The trip back is such a pain." I saw a soft pink light glow, and swiveled around, searching for the source. Soon enough, I realized it was coming from Blossom. 

"Blossom," I started. "What are you do-" 

"Thank you," she said faintly. "I... thank you.." Her eyes began to close again. 

"Don't sweat it-" Her eyes suddenly shot open again. They were fixated on me, piercing my soul

"Abonezi?" She asked quietly. I backed up, only to realize she was still on my shoulder. I set her down gently, staring at her pink orbs, which had a soft, beautiful look in the moonlight. 

"Jeez, don't interrupt-" I was cut off yet again. 

"No," she began walking towards me. "I-I want to stay," she fell into my arms. 

"Woah, easy there," I said propping her up. 

Her eyes opened again. She looked at me with her strange eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. 

"Can.. Can I stay?" Her eyes looked at mine hopefully. She burrowed herself into my chest. 

"New Masters," she whispered. "Bad F/N. Bad bad bad." _What is she talking about?_

"Yeah," I said. "You can stay." 

"Really?" she said softly. "Thank you. No more death." She shook her head. Her eyes flashed one more time, and I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I lifted my left hand up, only to see a mark on it, similar to a flower.. similar to her eyes. I examined a little more, before looking back at Blossom. She was panting heavily, and her face was flushed. Seems she passed out again. I picked her up, getting ready to continue walking, only to look and see the gate to my house just a couple feet away. My eyes widened _. Did she have some sort of power?_ I shook my head. _Either way, she can't be a butler. Once I leave this place, I need to take her with me, and I need her to be strong enough. It's decided. I'll train her. I glanced down at her once more. Yeah,_ I thought. _No way I'm gonna leave her here._ And with that, I opened up the gate to the Zoldyck estate. 

With Blossom in my arms, I walked up the path. And I had yet to realize, just how much this one girl would change my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been ignoring this story i swearrrr- sorry yall ;( anyways, have a good day! make sure to eat something, and drink some water!  
> -M ╰(*°▽°*)╯


	3. Welcome x To The x Zoldycks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH MY APOLOGIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more! Sorry guys *sweatdrops*

You woke up in a soft cotton gown, staring up at the sky. You blinked, trying to gather your thoughts. 

"Hello?" You said. It echoed, so you assumed you were in a room. When you tried to sit up, you felt a pang in your neck. _What happened?_ You sat in silence for a while, before standing up, forcing yourself to ignore the pain. You had been through worse, anyway. Looking around, you realized there was nothing in the room, save for a dresser, and the bed you were on. The roof was made from windows, which was the reason you could see the clouds. You padded over to the dresser, opening it up. An extravagant gown was hung up, and you assumed it was for you. 

You walked over to the door that was opposite of the dresser, which opened up into a bathroom. You nearly cried at the sight- Master Abonezi rarely let you take a bath. It dawned on you that you were kidnapped, and the person who had taken you probably was worse than your previous Master, considering they killed him. You couldn't dwell on such thoughts, you needed to feel warm water against your skin. You stepped out of the white nightgown and placed it on the counter. You noticed your hair had grown to your shoulders overnight, as it always did. You'd have to ask your new Master to cut it later. 

* * *

You grabbed the pink towel from the rack. A shudder ran through your body as you thought of what the punishment for not reporting straight to duty was. At least your hair was silky soft? There were multiple hair products in the tub, most of them were extremely expensive and half used. Yeah, you definitely were in big trouble.

You lotioned absent-mindedly. You were attempting to come up with any excuse you could to get out of a beating. 

You turned up with nothing. 

You put on undergarments, which took a bit of time and slipping into the tights that you had left on the bed with the gown. You put on the gown and sighed. _How am I supposed to do anything in this?_ You tried to open the door to the room, but it was locked. That was when you started to panic- you were locked in a room with no food and water! You swallowed the lump in your throat, trying to calm down. You knocked on the door softly. 

"Hello?" No response. You knocked a bit louder. 

"Hello-!" The door swung open, revealing a tall, pale man with jet black hair, and eyes to match. He stared down at you, tilting his head. 

"Oh, you're awake. Come this way." He stretched his hand out to you, and you flinched, expecting to be hit. He continued staring down at you, waiting for something. You placed your hand in his, and his hand gripped yours. It was uncomfortable, but you said nothing. You walked through intricate hallways with the man, who's name was Illumi. He told you that he was your older brother now, and he expected nothing but the best from his only little sister. You were confused, to say the least. You didn't have any family, what was he talking about? 

"Your name will be (Name) Zoldyck from now on, do you understand?" You had a feeling it wouldn't matter if you didn't. 

"Y-yes." Illumi stopped suddenly. 

"You will not stutter under this roof. Understand?" 

"Yes, Illumi-nii." Illumi stared at you a bit more, before continuing down the hallway. 

"Your training starts tomorrow, 4 AM sharp. Don't be late, or there'll be consequences." You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves. 

"May I ask a question, Illumi-nii?" Illumi gave you a curt nod without turning around. "May someone cut my hair?" 

"No," Illumi bluntly answered. "Your hair is far too important, (Name)-chan." You almost stumbled, but caught yourself, knowing if you couldn't stutter, you surely couldn't trip. 

"Really?" You asked, incredulously. 

"We'll talk about this later. When meeting Mom, keep your head down. Father is a bit less strict, just hope he'll take a liking to you." Illumi shot you a look. "Understood?" You quickly nodded your head. _What happens if Father doesn't take a liking to me?_ You pushed the thought from your head. Illumi led you into a massive room, with 7 people in it. Illumi went to take his place by the others, and you bowed your head, just as he instructed. _This feels like a fever dream..._

"This is the girl?" A voice said. You lifted your head, keeping an indifferent look pasted on your face. You had been auctioned before- this didn't feel intimidating. Your eyes caught onto a boy around your age. _He's the one from last night!_

"My, my, she's pretty. Her eyes especially," A woman with bandages covering her face, and a visor where her eyes were, commented. 

"She has..." Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as a man with long silver hair spoke. "Potential." 

"I don't care, as long as she doesn't touch my figurines." Everyone quieted, as you blinked owlishly at them. The man with long silver hair vanished and you looked around, before feeling a presence behind you. You dropped to the floor before a fist swung right where your head was. You narrowly missed afoot that came down to the left of you, rolling over just before it struck. You stared up at the man, and he brought his fist down towards your face. You threw your arms up in front of your face in an _'X'_ , and managed to keep the man's fist still for a good 5 seconds, before hearing a sickening _**CRACK!**_

"Silva, Dear, that was mean!" You heard a chuckle, as you felt consciousness slipping away (again). 

"She's good. Really good." 

"She managed to hold your fist still for a couple of seconds," Illumi spoke. 

"I wasn't going all out- but I wasn't holding back a lot, either. Illumi, you'll train her along with Milluki, won't you?" You could almost hear Illumi's smile.

"Of course, Father." You heard footsteps coming towards you, and a cold hand brush a few strands of hair from your face. "I'll make her the best assassin the world has ever seen. She's my little sister, after all." Your stomach twisted, and you almost wished you were back at Abonezi's house. _These people are crazy._

Someone picked you up, and you assumed it was Illumi. Your arms were broken, and you could feel your scalp itching, which meant your hair was growing like crazy- again. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, there's going to be a timeskip in like 3 or so chapters? Have a good day/night, I love you, make sure to eat something and drink some water!  
> \- M ◑﹏◐


	4. Turning x A x New x Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I MADE SOME CHANGESSSS- so first I was gonna have you like always have pink eyes, but then i realized it would make this more of an OC x Killua and I want everyone to be included! Yeah,,, enjoy!

The whip cracked against your skin, and you flinched. 

"She's doing better than I thought she would," Illumi noted. You hated how calm he was about this. You were being tortured, for hell's sake!

"What has it been, two months?" Milluki swung his arm again, and this time the whip hit your leg. "I'd say she'll be out of here in another 3 or so." You gritted your teeth, staying silent. You wanted to yell at them both, demand they stop this and _just let you go home!_

You couldn't, though. 

You didn't have a home. This was the closest thing you could get to a home. Illumi, incessantly doting on you. Sometimes Milluki would let you play a videogame with him. Silva, pushing you to do your best at all times. Kikyo, constantly dressing you up, like you were her babygirl. You'd find yourself enjoying it, no matter how much you didn't want to. For the first time in your life, people wanted you around. They were nice to you. As much as you hated it, you couldn't- you wouldn't stop it. Sure, things were tough, but they were doing this because they loved you. 

At least, that's what Illumi said.

Not to mention, you had Killua and Alluka- the only people keeping you sane. 

Maybe in the long run, sticking around with the Zoldycks- with your family, wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

**5 Months later**

Illumi rubbed soothing circles in your back, your hair delicately being held by his hand. You coughed, your throat raw from all the vomit you had expelled. 

"I'm sorry, (Name)-chan. We're doing this because we love you. You'll have to be strong, one day. We're helping you get there." You nodded, teary-eyed. It was only because they loved you, that's all. "Look on the brightside- you've gotten strong enough to lift up the cups. I'm proud of you." You sniffled, leaning up from the toilet. Illumi stood up, and you did the same. "Come, now. I'll get you cleaned up, while you braid my hair. How does that sound?" You were unable to respond, your throat was too sore. Illumi placed his hand on your shoulder, walking you towards his room. "You're almost through your training. I'm very proud, (Name)-chan." 

Illumi was proud. That was all that mattered. 

**8 Months later**

You heard hushed whispers from inside the room. Pushing open the 150 pound door with relative ease, you exhaled loudly. 

"Mother, Father? You called for me?" Silva and Kikyo both smiled gently at you. It creeped you out. 

"Yes, my dear." Kikyo stood up, smoothing her skirt. "Have you heard of the legend of the blossom?" You didn't like where this was going. You had just finished standard training- now you were supposedly going into personalized training. What your personalized training held? Well, you weren't sure. But if it had anything to do with this legend, you were sure that it would be even more hellish than the last year-or-so. 

"I can't say I have, Mother." Silva patted the space beside them, and you walked over, sitting down. 

"Well, dear, I think it's about time that you learn." _Oh no._

Kikyo sent you off to the butlers quarters, explaining that you needed to find Gotoh. Off you went, dress balled in your hands as you walked to the Butler's residence. 

You knocked politely at the door, and a tall, pale man answered. 

"How may I help you?" You smiled nervously. 

"I'm here to learn about the legend of the blossom?" The man pursed his lips. 

"Come in, I am Gotoh." You followed the man to the living room. "(Name), what is your last name?"

"Zoldyck," You answered. Gotoh chuckled dryly.

"We know that- let me rephrase. What is your maiden name?"

"Morovia, Gotoh-san." Gotoh nodded.

"Just as I thought." Gotoh sat you down on the couch, leaning forward. "We all know," he started. "Of the peculiar pattern in your eye. It's similar to a cherry blossom, correct? The color is also similar, correct?" Gotoh didn't give you time to answer. "Some people might believe it's just a simple genetic mutation. But, this pattern was given to a woman, named Elise, centuries ago. She was blessed by the heavens, given extraordinary powers. She is even said to be the goddess of nen. She was so powerful, it was even said that she could destroy the entire world, in the flick of a finger. She was a master of all six nen categories, hence the flower pattern, which held three petals." 

"Why thre-" You began to say.

"I'm getting there," Gotoh said, before continuing. "She was a holy woman, and had everything she could ever want. Except love. She was then approached by the devil, who told her he would give her love, if she housed the seven deadly sins. Three other petals appeared, once she accepted the devil's proposal." 

"Gotoh-san?" Gotoh paused, waiting for you to speak. "I have 10." 

"I know, (Name)." Gotoh said, clearly irked. "Let me finish. But, unexpectedly, the person Elise fell in love with was the devil himself. That gave her another power, the power of Reaper Death. Reaper Death is a power, in which the caster can decide anyone's fate, whether they're alive or dead. It also allows you to kill someone and take their soul and power for your own, hence the name Reaper Death. This gave her one more petal. Elise had attained unimaginable levels of power. With her love by her side, they ruled over Hell and Earth. The gods were angry with Elise. She had betrayed their trust, and became the Devil's whore in their eyes. They were furious. But there was nothing they could do. Finally, Elise was pregnant with child. The gods were mortified, and they knew if the baby was born, chaos would ensue. A baby with the powers of Elise and all the Devil's power? They could not allow it. Elise was targeted by the gods, they wanted to kill her and her baby. Little did they know, Elise had gained a final petal. The petal of immortality. When the gods were notified, a war started. In the end, Elise and the Devil were victorious, and the baby was safe. Or so they thought. The gods sneakily placed a curse on the baby. If the child did not find love before their 100th birthday, they would die." 

"100th?" You asked. "That's pretty old..."

"Not for immortal entities, it's not," Gotoh replied. "Elise and the Devil were crushed. They froze the baby in her stomach, knowing the earth was not populated enough for their sweet child to find a love yet. For 20 centuries Elise remained pregnant. Until finally, they unfroze the baby girl. She was born, and Elise hid her away because she knew if they didn't abandon the girl, the Devil would attempt to force a marriage to try and make their child fall in love. So Elise bid farewell to her baby, and promised to see her soon. The baby had 10 petals in her eyes, an extra from the Devil's power, and another from the curse placed on her. Elise was a smart woman, and knew the trick of the gods. They were going to make her baby fall in love with a human, and when the human died they would claim the love didn't count, and her child would die. So Elise placed a blessing on the child- the one she truly loved the most, would be turned immortal, marked by a blossom. And that, is the legend of the blossom."

You were silent for a moment. 

"Gotoh-san...?" 

"Yes, (Name). The baby, is you." Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach. You were this all-powerful child. That was the reason they took you in?

"...That's why you all 'love' me?" Gotoh averted his eyes. 

"What do you mean, (Name)?" You stared at him in disbelief. You usually were docile- that's how you grew up. You weren't allowed to talk back, so you never did. But now, you were too angry to think of that. 

"You just want me to be like you all," You spat, standing up. "All of this," You waved your arms. "Is just fake." You shook your head sadly. "I should've known." You turned on your heel, storming out, ignoring Gotoh's protests. You should've _known._ That's why Illumi practically threw a tantrum everytime you brought scissors anywhere near your hair. Your hair growing like crazy. It all made sense now.

Your hair was the source of your power- that was obvious. You longed to just shave it all off. It would grow back, anyways. You stomped into the mansion, disregarding Illumi's stares. You walked all the way up to Killua's room, shoving the door open angrily. Killua looked up, eyeing you warily. 

"(Name)-chan-?" 

"I'm leaving." Killua quirked an eyebrow. 

"Leaving?" You swallowed the lump in your throat. 

"I can't stay here." You sniffled. "Was this fake, too?" Killua stood up, walking over to you, hands in his pocket. He brought his fingers to your forehead, flicking it. 

"Idiot. Of course not. I'll come with you, let me pack my stuff and get Alluka." You bit down on your tongue. 

"No, you guy's stay here. This is your family." Killua scoffed. 

"You're my family, dummy. We'll talk about this once we leave." 

"No, you have to stay." 

"Nope, no can do." 

"Killua!"

"(Name)!" You plopped down on the floor, placing your head in your hands. "I'm coming with you. Where you go, I go." You looked up at Killua. 

"Fine. Let's make a deal?" Killua cocked his head. "When you turn 14, we'll leave." Killua mulled over it a bit, before nodding. "We can finish our training that way..." Killua gave you a smirk. 

"How about this- first thing we'll do when we leave is take the Hunter exam." You exhaled. 

"And then come back for Alluka." 

"And then come back for Alluka," Killua echoed. "5 years, you think you can do it?" You smiled up at him. 

"I know I can." You and him interlocked pinkies, exchanging a look. "We'll get there. Slowly but surely, we'll get there." Killua snickered. 

"You know it, Blossom." 

That night, when you laid in bed, you thought of what was in store for your future. 

Maybe, one day, you'd find a real family. Complete with however many people were willing. 

But, for now, it was just you, Killua, and Alluka. 

And that was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! okay so, this is only gonna follow the plot of hxh for a little while, then i have SO MUCH planned! i hope you enjoyed, make sure to eat something and drink some water my lovelies! mwah (○｀ 3′○)  
> \- M ◑﹏◐


	5. Almost x There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! i love you all~ going into shadowland for a couple days :) enjoy!

**3 years later (2 years until you leave)**

"Hup!" You swung your leg, connecting your foot with his jaw. There was a ~~satisfying~~ _ **CRACK!**_ and he stumbled. You took your chance, rushing forward, slamming an elbow into his gut. At the same time, your foot swept across the ground, pulling his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud, and you swung yourself onto his hips, straddling him. 

Silva stared up at you for a second, before he grinned. 

"That's my girl!" You struggled to not spit in his face. You weren't his anything. Three more years. And then you'd be out of this hell hole. "You're doing so well! You've managed to beat everyone in this family, on pure combat strength alone!" You stood up, giving a cold smile. 

"Of course, Father. I'd never bring disgrace to the Zoldyck name." 

"I know you wouldn't. You'll take over this family one day." You placed your hand on Silva's bicep, your hair wrapping itself around his arm. 

" _Sana dolor_ ," You whispered. Silva's bruises slowly faded away, his jaw set back into it's proper place. 

"It's never been heard of! A woman taking over the family!" Silva bent down, staring into your pink orbs that were slowly fading back to (E/C). "You're a special case, though." You dusted yourself off. Not a single scratch, per usual. 

"Are you all done?" Illumi strode into the room, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. Your eye twitched, and it took all your strength to not slap him off. "I'd like to spend some time with (Name)-chan." Silva nodded. 

"Go ahead, Illumi. She deserves a break." Silva went to ruffle your hair, but remembered. "Ah. Well, have fun!" 

* * *

**A year ago**

_"Yes, of course! Is that all you need?" A butler, named Sami, handed you the books you had requested. The legend of the blossom. You were going to train your powers by yourself- you had to. You had four years, and you were determined to make the most of them. Your hair had grown to be around 7 feet by now, courtesy of not being cut for so long._

_"Yes, Sami-chan. Thank you." Sami was your favorite butler- by far. She was the only person in the Zoldyck estate that you liked- minus Killua and Alluka. Sami bowed._

_"Please, I am merely a butler (Name)-sama." You rolled your eyes playfully._

_"Oh shush, Sami. Come braid my hair again?" You knew Sami enjoyed toying with your hair. It was a win-win, your hair got braided, and she was able to calm herself. Sami kept her head bowed._

_"Are you sure, (Name)-sama?" You nodded with vigor. "Alright then." Sami walked over to you, siting down beside you. She smiled gently at you, taking your hair in her hands. You didn't know what had happened. One moment, she was there, the next moment she was nothing more then blood splattered against the walls. You sat, frozen for a good minute. You had no clue what to do or what to say._

_Then, you screamed._

_The entire family came rushing in, shocked at what they saw. You panicked, trying to remember the words for healing. Illumi came and knelt by you, placing his hand on your shoulder. You smacked him- a bit too hard, he crashed into the wall. Your scalp was beyond itchy- if you could estimate, you'd say when this was all over it'd be 11 feet._

_"(Name)? Wha-" You whipped around, pushing everyone except Killua out of the room with a strong gust of wind. Alluka was no where to be seen. Killua came over to you, trying to calm you down._

_"S-Sami..." Your eyes flashed pink, and you placed a hand on Sami's severed leg. "Mors Messorem! Semina vitae!" You blinked, and Sami blinked back. She looked around, confused._

_"(N-Name)?" You breathed a sigh of relief, and brought her into a tight hug._

_"What happened?" Killua asked. Your hands were shaking as you pointed to your hair, then the books._

_"My h-hair... I think it can't be touched?" You crawled over to the books that had been abandoned on the floor. Eventually you found it._

_"The child of the blossom, whom's power will reside in the hair. Upon an outsider touching the hair of this child, they will be torn from the inside out. If the child wishes to spare someone from such a death, they must chant "Amica, non hostis." three times."_

_You stretched a hand out towards Sami._

_"Amica, non hostis. Amica, non hostis. Amica, non hostis." You repeated the process with Killua._

_"Are you going to do the same with the rest of the Zoldycks, (Name)-sama?" You shook your head._

_"No, this stays between us. As far as they will know, there's no way to stop it." You looked to Killua. "Bring Alluka, so I can do the same for her." Killua nodded, and walked off._

* * *

**Present time**

You and Illumi walked down the hall, and stopped at the torture chamber. You groaned. _This again?_

"Don't worry, (Name)-chan." Illumi pushed the door open, revealing Sami, who was tied up. She looked to you, panic in her eyes. "We're just making a shortcut, your hair needs another growth spurt." 

"Illumi-nii?" Your voice was barely a whisper. Not from fear, no. From anger. 

"Oh, your hair is already starting to grow?" Illumi looked to Sami with a bored expression. "This was a waste, then." Your fists balled. 

"How long has Sami-chan been here?" Illumi frowned. 

"Chan? She's a lowly butler. To answer your question, maybe a week. I haven't come to see her a while, to tell the truth." Illumi stroked your face with the back of his hand. "You're a Zoldyck, (Name). Don't worry about such trivial things." 

"I'm not a Zoldyck." You walked over to Sami, slashing her shackles in one fluid motion. "I'm a Morovia." Illumi cocked his head. 

"What ever do you mean, (Name)-chan?" You grabbed Sami's wrist, healing the bruise.

"We're leaving, Sami-chan." 

"B-but-!" Sami sputtered. You glared. 

"I said we're leaving. It's up to you in the end, but I can't stay here any longer." Illumi was standing in front of you when you turned around. "Move, Illumi." Illumi tsk'd, wagging a finger in your face. 

"What do you think you're doing, (Name)-chan?" 

" _Move, Illumi_." Illumi, in fact, did not move. "Fine." You snapped, and Illumi crumpled to the floor. 

"(N-Name)...?" You guided Sami down the hall. 

"Don't worry, Sami-chan. We're gonna be okay." You walked up to Alluka's room, where both her and Killua were. You knocked, and Killua cracked the door. "Change of plans, Kils. We're leaving now." You walked inside the room, bringing Sami with you. 

"Big Sister!" Alluka smiled brightly upon seeing you. You smiled back. 

"Als, me and Kil are gonna be gone for a couple months. Will you be okay?" Alluka pouted. 

"Months? That's so _longggg!_ " Alluka threw herself into your arms. "Will you come back?" You patted Alluka's head. 

"Of course! Killua and I will come pick you up the second we come back from our trip!" Alluka leaned back, pondering for a moment. 

"Alright!" You breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Sami will stay here with you while we're gone. Is that okay?" Alluka had already returned to her toys. You beckoned Sami over. "Sami, me and Killua are going to take the Hunter Exam." Sami gasped. 

"The Hunter Exam! (Name)-sama-!" You shushed her. 

"Calm down, Sami. We'll be fine. Once we finish that, we're coming back for you and Alluka. Keep her safe while we're gone, okay?" 

* * *

You and Killua stood at the edge of the estate. You were wearing your signature dress- the one Milluki had made for you awhile back. It stablized your flight, and held multiple hidden weapons in it. You also had micro-clips, which he had synced with your brainwaves. They allowed you to control your hair, which had grown to be 15 feet- too long to be done by hand. Killua shoved his hand in his pocket. 

"We're really gonna do this?" You exhaled, flicking your fingers, and bringing a platform of air to your feet. You stepped on, and Killua followed suit. 

"Yeah, we are." With that, you all were off.

* * *

"Elise!" Your mother rushed over to her husband, Isai. "Elise, it's starting!" Your father stared up at the huge screen they had projected. The screen that was tracking you. 

"She's doing it?" Your mother smiled softly. "The prophecy... this is the white haired boy?" Isai grinned. 

"Yes! (Name) is off to meet the other five now. Alluka and Sami are still with those disgusting Zoldycks." Elise sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Our babygirl," She whispered. "She's gonna come home. With her pack, her stipant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! now on to the hunter exame arc! translations:  
> Sana dolor: heal the pain  
> Mors Messorem: Reaper Death  
> Semina Vitae: Seeds of life  
> Amica, non hostis: Friend, not foe  
> Stipant: Pack  
> i love you guys! make sure to eat something and drink some water :)   
> \- M ◑﹏◐


End file.
